1. Field of the Invention
Handle attachment for drinking water bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking water is commonly delivered to residences and offices in five gallon carboy type bottles. A bottle after being opened must be lifted to a substantial elevation, and then placed in an inverted position on a dispenser.
The combined weight of the bottle and the water contained therein is so great that it is impossible for the average woman to lift the same and dispose the bottle in an inverted position on a dispenser. Although a man can lift such a bottle, it requires the expenditure of substantial physical energy, and is not uncommon for even a man to drop a bottle during the lifting thereof and sustain substantial injuries due to the dropped bottle shattering into a number of sharp pieces that may contact him.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a handle attachment that may be removably secured to a carboy type bottle, with the attachment including two oppositely positioned handles, which handles may be grasped by two women to permit the bottles to be raised and disposed in an inverted position. The handles are so disposed when the attachment is mounted on a bottle that the handles may be concurrently grasped by a man to conveniently elevate the bottle to a desired degree where the bottle may be placed in an inverted position.
Another object of the invention is to supply a handle attachment that is removably securable to the cylindrical side wall of a carboy type bottle, and when so mounted is sufficiently attractive to permit it to remain in place on the bottle after the latter has been disposed in an inverted position on a dispenser or water cooler.
Another object of the invention is to supply a handle attachment for a carboy type bottle that has a simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to mount on a bottle, may be removed from the bottle by a simple manual operation, and due to its simplicity of structure can be retailed at a sufficiently low cost as to encourage the widespread use thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a handle attachment for a carboy type bottle that minimizes the possibility of the bottle being dropped during the elevating and inverting of the latter to occupy a desired elevated position, and as a result the possibility of a person elevating the bottle being injured due to the bottle dropping and shattering being substantially eliminated.